


Matched: A Dan AvidanxOC Fanfiction

by EmeraldGreen4Life



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldGreen4Life/pseuds/EmeraldGreen4Life
Summary: The Government has issued a program in which all citizens are "Matched" with their potential soulmate after their 25th birthday. But when YouTuber Lacey is matched with the famous Game Grump Dan Avidan, she is less than eager to let a relationship blossom.Tagged also as DanxReader because you can easily replace OC with yourself. Rating is subject to change. Requests are welcomed, but not all will be used.





	1. Unmatched

As I took my place on the small stage designated for my Q&A, I felt a slow wave of nervousness begin creeping from my toes to my head. VidCon was not new to me; I had attended the convention the previous year and loved every minute of it. However, this year was special. This week was special, in fact. Monday would be my twenty-fifth birthday, and being unmatched at that age meant that I would be taking The Test within no time.

  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as I plopped into my seat. The faces of what was probably one-hundred or so people were mostly washed out by the bright stage lights, but I did my best to smile and wave in every direction. The MC, a younger man with short, brown hair and a set of coke-bottle-thick glasses, began signaling for the mass of people to quiet down. I was handed a mic by a stage-hand, who whispered that it would be turned on once it was time to speak.

  
“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Lacey the Cuddlefish’s Q&A session. Now, we don’t have a lot of time as we’re running late, so we’re just gonna go ahead and let Lacey introduce herself and then go straight into asking questions. Does that sound good?”

Another wave of cheers sounded from the room as I poked at the mic, listening for an echo. “Hey everybody, how’s it going?” I asked.

  
After the initial cheering had finally died down, I stood up from my chair, a little more comfortable introducing myself while on my feet.

  
“For those of you who don’t know, my name is Lacey Burnham, also known as Lacey the Cuddlefish, and I’m a YouTuber from little ol’ North Carolina. I make a lot of different types of videos, but some of my most popular vids include makeup tutorials and gameplays. I also do a lot of LetsPlays with my good friend, Jacksepticeye, who I’m sure you’ve all heard of before.”

  
This got the crowd even more riled up, as Jack was not only a big celebrity, but was scheduled to do his own Q&A later today.

  
“Some of my most well-known videos include me attempting to do my makeup while on a pogo stick, Markiplier and I having a macaroni and cheese-eating contest, and a twelve-hour Minecraft-athon in which Jack and I attempted to recreate the entire town of Bikini Bottom; a video which I regret horribly.”

  
The crowd laughed and I noticed through the bright lights that there were already people with their hands waving in the air, ready to begin asking questions.  
“Alright, it looks like there are already some questions ready to be asked, so I’m going to go ahead and start calling on people for the Q&A.” I then pointed at a small figure in the far left. “How about you?”

  
A mic runner quickly trotted down the isle of seats and handed a microphone to the questioner. They stood up, revealing themselves to be a young girl.  
“Hi Lacey! My name’s Sammy. First of all, I just wanted to say that I’m a huge fan.”

  
I grinned, slowly falling back into my comfort zone. “Well, thank you. I appreciate your support! What’s your question?”

  
She looked a bit bashful behind a sea of curly blonde hair. I gave her another smile to encourage her.

  
Well, I know that your birthday is going to be on Monday . . .” she began. The crowd began cheering and some people screamed “happy birthday”, but I motioned for them to quiet down in order to let Sammy finish her question.

  
“And I know that you’re going to be turning twenty-five.”

  
The boisterous crowd was overtaken by a series of whispers and hushes. The number twenty-five was, not surprisingly, a hot subject when it came to birthdays. A small knot began entangling itself within the pit of my stomach. The nervousness returned. Still, I let the girl continue.

  
“Do you have someone selected already, or are you going to take The Test and be Matched?”

  
If there was any question I was not eager to be asked, it was that one. I sank back into my seat, feeling my knees begin to knock together in both fear, frustration and nervousness. I wasn’t sure if I would find myself able to reply to Sammy’s question. After swallowing the lump in my throat, I gave it my best shot.

  
“I think it comes as no surprise to anyone who has watched a lot of my videos that I’m very opposed to the Matchmaking.”

  
It dawned on me within an instant that what I had said was probably not the kindest thing to say to little Sammy, who was beet red with embarrassment. I decided to explain myself in further detail.

  
“I think that our population has a lot of recovering to do after the Virus, and I think that the intentions behind the Program are good, but the idea of being Matched to someone who I’ve never met before is kind of ridiculous. That being said, no, I don’t have someone selected already. I will unfortunately be taking The Test later this week.”

  
There was a bit of an awkward silence mixed with a few claps. Sammy thanked me and sank bashfully into her seat. In order to escape from the awkwardness, I called upon another person with their hand up. They asked if I planned on doing any more LetsPlays with some different YouTubers.

“I’m definitely open to playing with some different people. There’s not a lot of new stuff lined up as of now, but you should keep your eye out in future.”

  
It didn’t take long before more questions about the Matchmaking came up. A young guy with his hand intertwined with a red-headed woman was all too eager to take hold of the microphone.

  
“But aren’t you aware of how detailed the Matchmaking Program is? They use all this special software to find you the perfect match, and they have a 99% success rate. That’s how I met my current wife,” the crowd clapped as he held up he and his wife’s interlocked hands. “Don’t you want to find your soulmate? It’s not like the person you get matched with is completely random.”

I felt myself growing slightly angry, and my grip on the mic began to tighten.

  
“I’m really happy that you found someone you really love and all, but I just don’t support the Program. I don’t think that the Government should have any say in who I get to spend the rest of my life with, no matter how well we match up.”

  
The rest of the Q&A, thank God, was directed in a more YouTube-friendly direction. Talking about my personal beliefs, as well as my non-existent love-life, was not something that I had been eager to discuss in front of hundreds of people. After signing a ton of autographs and getting myself some lunch, I met up with Jack backstage.

  
“Tough crowd, eh?” he asked. I punched him in the shoulder as he took a swig from a water bottle.

  
“This has got to be the worst birthday of my life,” I whined.

  
“You know, it could be worse. At least you’ll probably get the results back from The Test within a month or two of taking it. Some men have to wait years to be Matched.”

  
It was his turn to nudge me this time. Jack was only 27, but he had taken The Test two years prior with no results to speak of. And unlike me, he was eager to be Matched; eager to have somebody to call his own.

  
I took in a deep breath and attempted to calm myself.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey takes The Test.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” the middle-aged nurse asked me as I felt a needle sink into my arm. I wasn’t good with blood, which I’d warned her before starting. I took her words as an invitation to distract myself, and chose to go along with her conversation.

“It was okay,” I replied, wincing. I swear, I could feel the blood being taken. 

“Relax, it’s over now.” She withdrew the needle and pressed a band-aid to the tiny hole in my arm. “Are you excited to get Matched?” She smiled at me with a mouth coated in sparkly, purple lipstick.

I bit my lip. “Ah, no, not really.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Why not? When I was your age, the only thing I ever thought about was boys.” 

I rolled my eyes. ‘When you were my age, the Matchmaking Program wasn’t even a thing,’ I thought to myself.

“Are we gonna have to do any more pokey, prod-y things?” 

She laughed. “The only other physical things we need today are a urine sample. After that, you’ll head over to our computer lab and take the questionnaire part of The Test. Then you get to leave.” 

“What happens after I leave?” 

“Well,” she said, washing her hands, “We’ll collect all the medical documents we need from your doctor, and then use a mix of your answers to the questionnaire and our medical algorithm to find your perfect Match. That should probably take a month, but it could take less or more time depending on the individual person. We’ve got a pretty big database, considering the amount of people in the world waiting for their Match!”  
I gulped. 

“Alright Lacey, now go pee in this cup, don’t fill it all the way to the top, and for God’s sake, try to aim for the inside.” 

 

After forcing myself to nervous-pee, I found myself escorted into the Raleigh Matchmaking Clinic’s very creepy and ill-lit computer lab. There were about fifteen computers sitting on various desks in the lab, with four other people click-clacking away at their tests. Each monitor was separated by a tiny cubicle, making me wonder why someone would want to cheat off of someone else’s test.

The room was monitored by an older guy. “Sit down,” he instructed me. 

I practically collapsed into my seat, now fully aware why my heart-rate had been so high during my physical earlier. The reality that I was about to take what was probably the most important test in my life had finally begun to sink in. I already had to nervous-pee again. 

The lab-technician-guy hovered over me as I turned to the computer screen. “The Test should take somewhere between one-two hours to complete, but try not to rush. Answer all of the questions to the best of your ability, for any misleading information could lead to an inappropriate Match. You will encounter very personal questions, including your health history, financial history, and inquiries regarding your intimate life, plans for the future, etc. Do not attempt to answer a question that you do not understand.” 

I felt like I was going to fall right out of my chair. The room was practically spinning as I felt my mouth dry up like a desert. Still, the man continued.   
“Make sure to review every question so as to assure we will provide the best possible Match for you and your needs. It is recommended that you take at least one break during the Test and sip water throughout. Do you have any questions before you begin?” 

I wanted to ask him how in the hell I was expected to follow through with all of this. I wanted to ask him how a computer and some medical history could possibly produce a “perfect Match” for me. Hell, I wanted to ask him for a bucket to lean over and vomit in every few minutes. But I knew that not taking the test, unless you had already found your “soulmate” before turning twenty-five, was punishable by law. I could not get away from this. I could not fight it.   
So, I shook my head no and began the test. 

 

The first part of the test helped my nerves just a little. It started off with easy things; my social security number, the names of all the schools I ever went to, the type of car I drive. The second part of the test, however, was very different. 

 

WHAT IS YOUR PREFERRED BODY TYPE WHEN IT COMES TO A POSSIBLE DOMESTIC PARTNER?

HOW MANY CHILDREN WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE IN THE NEXT 20 YEARS?

WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO DONATE A KIDNEY OR TRANSPLANT BONE MARROW IF IT MEANT SAVING YOUR PARTNER? 

 

A thousand questions that I’d never thought to ask myself were suddenly being thrown right at me, one right after the other, and each question was more difficult to answer then the last. As I passed the first hour of test-taking the questions grew less dramatized and more like that of a dating profile. 

 

DO YOU PREFER A PARTNER WHO IS MORE SERIOUS, OR MORE LAID BACK IN TERMS OF PERSONALITY? 

WOULD YOU DISLIKE IT IF YOUR PARTNER MADE LESS MONEY THAN YOU?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? FAVORITE BAND? FAVORITE MOVIE?

 

The very last question was my least favorite. As I sat there, both mentally and physically exhausted and terrified of my future, the little screen lit up with the words “Final Question”. 

 

ARE YOU READY TO BE MATCHED?

There was no option but to check the little box below. 

 

After finishing the test, I was told to expect something in my mail within the next few weeks. I walked like a zombie to my little red Cadillac in the parking lot and barely made it inside before I broke out into a series of sobs. I was scared of the future, scared of my “soulmate”, and most of all, scared to see the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I know this chapter is a little short, but I really wanted to write it! If you want to see more from this story, please comment and leave some kudos! <3 -Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of what will hopefully be a long and exciting Fanfiction! Comments, faves, and kudos really motivate me to update in a more timely-fashion, so definitely let me know if you are liking the work. If you have any requests or recommendations as to what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, please let me know and I will see what I can do.


End file.
